Bad Days are Bad
by kitsieandmeow
Summary: Alfred's having a bad day. So somebody tries to cheer him up. Guess who? Bad summary is bad. M for some swearing, but other than that it's kinda fluffy.


Ah, hello~ I'm a horrible person who's neglecting my other stories to put this up because I needed to get back into the swing of writing. I'll warn you now, I make unnecessarily long sentences sometimes. Also there's swearing in here, like a lot but it's only at the beginning.

So I've been wanting to break into the Hetalia fanfiction world for awhile now, but I decided that I should write out most of the chapters prior to submitting the story so that what happened to my other stories (my not updating in forever) won't happen here because I apparently suck at sticking to deadlines. My other story will not be written like this, with all the cursing and narrative focusing on the character's emoti- why am I telling you this? You don't care about something doesn't exist yet.

My apologies- **please enjoy the story** though~!

* * *

Fuck it was bright. Bright bright bright and everyone was all happy-preppy in their fucking bright eye-burning sunlight with their horrible happy as fuckity fuck voices that never fucking stopped talking and-

"Al? Are you in bad mood?"

Fuck yes he was in a bad mood. But he can't be angry at Lil' Mattie 'cuz then he'd be acting like an asshole so, "Hahaha, no just kinda really tired with all that jet lag n' stuff," cue fake smile.

Matthew leaned back against the wall and gave him the I-am-your-twin-therefore-your-lies-fail stare and Alfred damned him to the deepest pits of hell, silently of course.

One of the many world meetings let out, the topic of discussion being N. Korea for various reasons. So now everyone was outside in London, though it wasn't particularly sunny nor was anyone really happy. Nope, Alfred F. Jones was just having one of those days when you wished for everyone in existence and their grandma to go to hell. He just wished to be let alone to hate in peace.

And Matthew would have none of that crap.

"Al."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Al..."

"_What?_"

"If I have to ask again somebody getting a hockey stick to the face."

And Alfred responding with a whiny grumble about Matthew suddenly growing a backbone and why was he the only one Matt was tough with and he was perfectly fine now he leave him alone.

Matthew sighed and rolled eyes. God Alfred was moody sometimes.

"Ya know what Al? Fine. I'm going to go hang out with Arthur or something. Feel free to cry a river in my absence. Geez."

"Awesome. Now I can be bitchy in peace."

And Matthew left. And Alfred felt like a jerk. Yeah, today was awesome.

"Is something wrong, America?"

"No I'm fine ohgodRussiawhere'."

The personification of Russia sat down next to Alfred. He looked at him curiously while ignoring the apparent embarrassment on the other's face.

"Haha...you heard all of that didn't you?"

"Da. Is there a particular reason for why you are being "bitchy" ?"

Alfred coughed awkwardly, "Uh...well...bad day...so..yeah.."

Ivan was still looking at with a mixture of amusement and pity, "You can normally come up with a better excuse."

Alfred looked at him and shrugged with a sheepish smile that was as fake as the first one he'd flashed to Mattie.

"Alfred, what is wrong? Are you upset with the way the meeting turned out? Is your economy bothering you more than usual today?"

Gee Ivan was annoying today. "No, I just...woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Ah," but Ivan was staring at him a little funny.

Alfred was going to ask why until he realized that Ivan probably didn't understand that little bit of phrasing.

"I just woke up in a bad mood, and some fairly insignificant things happened which made it worse."

"I hope those insignificant things do not include what's happened recently-"

"Nonono- more like spilling hot coffee on my self this morning."

"Ah."

"Or tripping down the stairs or getting my usually lecture from Arthur and whatever. Anyway I'm fine. So-"

Ivan pulled him into a sudden hug, "Cheer up, Alfred. It is disturbing seeing you act this way. It is very unusual."

Alfred shrugged, "Yeah I know. In contrast to my happy self this is probably pretty pathetic looking." He still hated everyone at the moment. He wasn't going to say it out loud but fuck the world. Today's just- fuck the world.

"Things can not be bad forever. Cheer up, alright?" Ivan said while smiling.

Alfred felt his eyes sting a little bit from that little mixture of sadness and happiness that one feels when someone's nice to you while you're having a hard time and you just can't take it even though they mean well. He nodded because if he said anything his voice was going to waver and he'd be damned, bad day or not, if he was going to sound on the verge of tears in front of Ivan. Despite being on the verge of tears in front Ivan.

Ivan stood up, bid him farewell, and walked off to join the crowd.

Alfred stood up too, feeling shaky in the legs and rather embarrassed, but a lot better than ten minutes ago.

He wandered through the small crowd for a bit before running into Matthew.

The Canadian looked at him for a minute before smiling, "Alright now Al?"

And with a genuine smile, "Yeah, totally. Let's go grab a burger- before Iggy tries to feed us!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it~!**

Though it seems I'm only able to finish short stories. I don't know why, I just have such a problem with finishing multi-chapter stories. It just kills me but I don't know why I can't do it. Bleh-

Oh, and guess what pairing I like? Next Hetalia story on my agenda, something Cold War with spies. Everyone loves spies...except probably the people being spied upon by said spies...and people who are spies and therefore have enemies and competition in other spies...and *is shot*


End file.
